


Cas and the Winchesters at Wrestlemania

by Iakarie



Category: Supernatural, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, WrestleMania, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iakarie/pseuds/Iakarie
Summary: This is an iamgine I got on tumblr :)Dean won some tickets for Wrestlemania and the brothers decide to take Cas with them there





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in english, I hope you guys like it!  
> Please leave your thought, critics are welcomed :D
> 
> Have fun :D

**Hey, I have an imagine request. Maybe you like that. Imagine Dean and Sam are taking Castiel to Wrestlemania. They are sitting in the front row and Cas is really confused about those strange Wrestling characters.**  
  
  
“Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!” Dean shouted. He and his brother were standing in the bunker’s garage beside Baby. “We’re going to be late.” The elder Winchester grumbled. The brothers just got hold on cards for Wrestlemania, one of their favourite sportsevents. “Relax.” Sam mumbled. “Cas can zap us there.” Dean shook his head. “No, no, no we’re going to take Baby! CAS!” “You asked for me?!” , a deep rough voice appeared behind them. Both Winchesters startled. None of them ever got used to the sudden appearance of the angels. “Where the hell have you been? We’ve been waiting for you. Come on or we will be late.” And with that the older hunter opened Baby’sdoor before climbing in. “ “Did I miss something?“.” The angel looked confused, but Sam just shrugged his shoulders before seating himself on the passenger seat, the moment he climbed into the seat Sam could hear a flutter of wings behind them. Instead of taking the door the angel had just transported himself into the backseat of baby. “Where are we going?” Cas asked as Baby´s motor roared alive. “Wrestlemania Baby!” Dean grinned from ear to ear. He could see Cas puzzled look in the rear mirror. “Seriously Cas? WWE?! Wrestlemania?” the elder Winchester groaned, while Sam was just chuckling in his seat. “What means WWE? I sense I should know what that means.” Sam was already laughing in his seat, while Dean seemed to go insane. “Cas, you should know names like Hulk Hogan and Brett the Hitman Hard.” “I know those names and their guardian angels, and I believe you would say they are dicks.” Before Dean managed to make any snarky comment, Sam jumped in. “So you know what Wrestling is?” “Not exactly. I know that there are fights.” Cas admitted. “That is at least something.” Dean grumbled in disbelief while driving the Impala through New York. He drove the Impala through New York. “Why didn’t you pray to me when you already were at Wrestlemania?” Cas asked after a short silence. “Because driving there belongs to Wrestlemania while hearing this.” And with that, Dean turned on the radio of Baby and Hulk Hogans Theme roared through the car. “And we thought it would be less suspicious if you arrive with us.” Sam added. “I don’t get why people should fight over stupid things.”,Cas told the Winchester`s while they were nearing the famous the famous Square Garden in New York, it also got more crowed. “So what are we hunting?” Cas suddenly asked. The angel couldn’t imagine the Winchester boys going to such an event without second thoughts. “No hunting. Just beer, good fights and beautiful women.” Dean smiled. Sam laughed. “No monsters for today, no demon vs angel games. Just Wrestlemania.” The car fell silent again and the three men were listening to the themes of the wrestlers. Dean parked baby on one of the parking lots. He carefully looked around, searching for people having barbecue. “Scared somebody could throw ash on baby?” Sam knowingly watched his brother. “She is sensitive Sam, but this area seems clean.” And with that, the elder Winchester started to walk towards the entrance, Sam and Cas following behind. “None of you ever mentioned, you like wrestling.” The Angel stated. “It’s nice to watch especially the women!” Dean grimaced. “What is wrong about the man?” Cas wanted to know; still not getting why they were here. But none of the brothers answered him. So the angel just followed them through the crowd. Everywhere Cas saw families with their little children wearing their favourite wrestlers T-shirts. “Dean, where are we sitting?” Sam asked his brother in confusion, when Dean went for the seats near the ring. “Got us front row!” “What??? How??? I mean, Mania Cards okay, but front row, dude how?” “I know how to play cards.” Dean grinned. “Here we go.” The elder Winchester stopped in front of three seats in the first row. Sam watched his brother in disbelief as Dean just sat down. “What? I won them in a legit way. So sit down.” With that, Dean pulled Cas down the seat next to him. The two men scrutinized Sam. The younger Winchster rose his hands in surrender, taking his seat next to the angel. He couldn’t deny that he was excited, while Cas wasn’t sure what to think. He recognized the excitement of his two friends, but wasn’t able to understand why. But before he could ask, the ring grew dark. Wrestlemania was about to start. Before the stadium was humming in anticipation but this time felt the whole stadium tensed up before releasing it by a scream from the crowd. The first wrestler was on his way to the ring.

While Sam and Dean were totally into the fights, cheering for their favourites, Cas felt uncomfortable. When he and the two hunters were on their way back to Baby when he had to express his feelings. “I don’t get it. Why was everybody cheering for those strangers? I can assure you the Undertaker isn’t known in hell nor in heaven.” Both Winchesters stopped dead in their tracks. “Cas… this is just entertainment.” Sam tried to explain. “For me, it seemed quite serious.”, the angel insisted. “Though I don’t understand their kind of behaviour.” “Yeah, that’s because they are just acting.” Dean groaned. He should have known that the angel wouldn’t understand the fights or that it was just show. “Why do you like to watch these man und women fight, if it is all fake, especially when you know how to fight.” Cas asked puzzled. “That’s why we love to watch it Cas.” Sam explained patiently. “And why the costumes?” “It is part of it.” Sam answered. “I see.” The angel nodded.

Finally the three man arrived back at Baby. Dean checked his beloved Impala if there were any traces of ash or rests of a barbecue. Satisfied with finding nothing on baby, he opened the driver`s door. “You know what Cas? You still have a lot to learn about humans.” And with that, he entered Baby and started the engine with a load roar.


End file.
